


Stop it

by Qualyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Qualyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still wrote to each other. In those silly and inappropriately bright sticky notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop it

**Author's Note:**

> You_Light_The_Sky asked on Tumblr for a ficlet where Sherlock and John continued to speak to each other through sticky notes like in the Casebook. 
> 
> Her wish was my command and I angst-d.
> 
> I didn't know how to make them actually _look_ like sticky notes, so each line is a post-it and it's divided by conversations.
> 
> \--x--

>   
>  Stop it.
> 
> _No._
> 
> Bastard.  
> 

 

>   
>  That’s enough, don’t you think ?
> 
> _I’m not finished yet._
> 
> Are you ever?
> 
> _I need milk._  
> 

 

>   
>  Eat your toast, you stubborn idiot.
> 
> _Mycroft touched it._
> 
> Oh for God’s sake!
> 
> There, have mine.
> 
> Eat it or I swear I’ll shove it down your throat.
> 
> _People will talk, John._
> 
> Shut up.
> 
> _Never._  
> 

 

>   
>  You lied.
> 
> _That’s not uncommon, John._
> 
> You lied.  
> 

 

>   
>  You upset Mrs.Hudson.
> 
> _Did I? ___
> 
> _You made her cry.  
> _  
> 

 

>   
>  Stop it.  
> 

 

>   
>  Drink your tea.  
> 

 

>   
>  Sherlock, drink your bloody tea!  
> 

 

>   
>  Mrs. Hudson binned the dogs’ hair.  
> 

 

>   
>  Sherlock stop it.  
> 

 

>   
>  Answer me.  
> 

 

>   
> _~~I’m here.~~ _
> 
> No, you’re not. You’re **not**. You haven’t been for a long time and I’m done faking, you bastard. You bastard how could you, how could you how could  
> 

 

 

>   
>  Come back.  
> 

 

 

 

>   
>  Goodbye. JW  
> 


End file.
